Team Tourney
by Marzeh
Summary: A Team Tournament's being held again Contestants are paired up randomly- and some are much better teams than others. lucasxpikachu


_Brawl Team Tournament_

_Enter Inside_

The yellow mouse sat back on his haunches, eyes wide with interest. There was going to be a brawl today? Glancing towards the white building the sign was displayed in front of- he found himself craning his neck just to see the top of it. "Pikachuu…" (So high…) He murmured, flicking an ear as he dropped onto all fours. No matter! He would find the entry table- somehow.

Silently, he padded through the arched entrance, and glanced around. He could pick up the soft, excited murmuring of the crowds as they huddled around different areas of the building. Figured, this place was like an Advertisement Building or…Something of that nature. Shrugging it off, he sidestepped around a group, and bounded towards a table- where one familiar face happened to be.

"Pikaaa!" (Fox!) He cried, sounding delighted, although he knew that Fox wouldn't have understood anyways. The brown-furred creature turned, and glanced down, flashing him a quick smile. "Ah…Pika…Pikachu was it?" He pondered, crossing his arms. Pikachu nodded, giving Falco a quick glance, who paid no attention to either of them.

"It's been some time since I've seen you last- you here for the tournament too?" Fox tilted his head towards the direction of the entry table, where two others were signing up.

Pikachu gave a nod, and looked back, while Fox gave a weak chuckle. "Well, good luck. Hope you get a partner that's actually half-way decent, this time." There was a teasing sneer in Fox's tone that made him stiffen as the pilot turned around.

Of course, he was referring to the last Tournament, when he'd been teamed up with Jigglypuff… She had been almost completely useless, and they had lost around the third or fourth match. Stifling a sigh, Pikachu gave Fox a curt nod before sliding in line behind him.

The line was short, so it really hadn't taken that long to get up to the front desk- of course, two others had gotten into line behind him, and were signing up a little ways away. Leaping onto the table, he found himself staring at Peach and Zelda. THEY were the hostesses? "Pikachu!" Peach cried, she leaned forward, sliding a piece of paper towards him; a sudden frown replaced her smile. "No, wait a second. You can't exactly SIGN this, can you?" She questioned hesitantly.

The electric Pokemon simply blinked in reply, and she gave a giggle, "That's not a problem; we'll find some way to get you in!" She giggled, leaning back; she bent over, disappearing for a mere moment. The shuffling noises told him that she must have been fishing through something, and he sighed, glancing towards the other two entrants.

One was a black haired boy, a blue and red cap fixed on his head- the other was a blonde, looking nervous and hesitant as he scribbled his name onto the paper.

_**SLAM!**_

Pikachu jumped as Peach slid a palette of ink towards him, beaming lightly. "That was a little loud…" She giggled, "But no worries, just press your paw into this, little one;" Peach nodded towards the ink, "And press it onto the paper, it's as easy as that!"

Pikachu hesitantly reached out, pressing his paw into the ink; he felt it oozing around his paw, making him shiver, but... Resisting the urge to shake the ink off his paw, he pressed it onto the paper, and lifted, leaving a neat, black paw print. Peach slid it back towards her, and giggled again. "You're all set, little guy! Here." She slid a small, blue piece of paper across the table, the number '11' written in bold white letters. "In about an hour or so we'll be holding a partner ceremony on the third floor- so don't lose that!" Peach exclaimed, tsking her tongue. "It's important!"

Pikachu slowly nodded, taking the paper in his teeth, before leaping off the table. _Third floor… Are there any stairs around here? _Sitting back on his haunches, he glanced around as best he could – but being as short as he was, it was difficult to see around everyone's feet.

Twenty minutes had passed before he _finally_ found it, the staircase! Thank Dialga! Panting slightly, he began to clamber up them.

_Two Flights of Stairs Later_

As Pikachu reached the third floor, he heard Peach's voice through the speakers. "We'll be starting the ceremony in about ten minutes~" Her cheerful voice sang, and he twitched an ear. Hadn't she said an hour? Well, whatever; he was here now, so it didn't matter.

The Pokemon walked forwards, the room was more crowded than he'd thought it would be… He spotted Fox listening to an argument between Falco and Wolf; the Ice Climbers were a little past them, arguing with one another. By now, he'd slowed into a casual walk, head turned as he listened into a conversation between Pit and Meta Knight. "And then…" Pit was saying, Pikachu flicked an ear, watching the angel until he bonked into something.

Stepping back, Pikachu looked up at the boy he'd run into. "Pikaaa!" (Sorry!) He breathed, dropping his number card; he set a paw on it so it wouldn't get lost. The boy happened to be that blonde he'd seen earlier, who turned to face him.

"Hey, I remember you!" Ness, the black haired boy he'd seen earlier with the cap, exclaimed. "You're Pikachu, right? You were in the last tournament they held?" He asked, coming to Lucas; the blonde's; side.

"Chaa…" (Yes… ) Pikachu sighed, flicking an ear. Ness chuckled, and motioned to his friend, "Ah-well, this is Lucas! He's new to the tournaments." Ness explained, and Lucas hesitantly nodded to the Pokemon.

"Pika, Pikachuu!" (Well, good luck!) Pikachu replied, pausing when Lucas gave Ness an unsure glance, and he only shrugged in response. They couldn't understand him either, just wonderful. Sighing lightly, Pikachu nodded politely, took up his card, and bounded off; leaving the two to talk.

By the time Pikachu had reached the area Fox had been- the loudspeakers boomed on. "Hello contestants!" Peach's voice cried, and he skidded to a halt, the murmuring that had once filled the room now hushed. "We'll be pairing you up with partners now~ Remember, it's random, so, let's get started!" He could just barely spot the large black television that flashed blue, and numbers- paired together, flashed across the screen.

Pikachu searched for his number- and finally it flashed across the screen. _11 – 18_. 18? His partner's number was 18, than! The room's silence was broken as contestants rushed past to join with their partners. If only he was taller; Pikachu sighed, before turning. The Ice Climbers held the number _2_, and he spotted Lucario reluctantly walking towards them- his number was _8_. Fox was joined with Samus, while Meta Knight and the Pokemon Trainer stood together in a two-man group.

But where was _his_ partner? He searched frantically, but he couldn't spot anyone he knew with the number _18_! He spotted Ness hesitantly walk past him- towards Falco, who held the number _31_; and then spotted Lucas- who held the number _18_.

-----------x-----------

…Yeah, I stopped abruptly just to peeve you guys. }:3 Mwahahaha.

-brick'd-

D: Yeah, don't make a big deal out of it, there'll be better chapters from here on.

…

That won't end so abruptly. _Maybe._

_I always write really boring, short, first chapters. Fufufufufu._

So now I get to the part where I start ranting.

I don't wanna hear any complaints.

How did we come up with LucasxPikachu?

Same way you guys come up with YoshixPikachu. And all those other crack couples.

And if I hear any complaints of Pikachu being a girl;

I'll gouge my eyes out. :|

That is all.

( …Next chapter'll be better, really. )

-endrant-


End file.
